Anne
Anne is the niece of the deceased Vampire King Karlheinz and Richter. She is the cousin of the Sakamaki brothers, Shu, Reiji, Kino, Ayato, Kanato, Laito, and Subaru. Anne is one of the high rank of the military. Appearance Anne is a beautiful woman with red wavy shoulder length hair and sharp purple eyes. She has a tall, slender body with pretty pale skin and is muscular as well. She also has a beauty mole under her left eye. She had a heart shaped face with small eyebrows and beautiful eyelashes that are long and curly. According to many, her arms are very beautiful. She is usually seen wearing a high ranked military uniforms. Which are usually red. Which she is always shown to wear. She wears a red military jacket with golden medals and creamy pants. She also wears a pair of black boots. Personality Anne is very tomboyish who loves to sword fights rather then to dance. Anne is very intelligent and outspoken when it comes to the safety of her men. She does love her family very much and is very protective of them. Anne appears to somewhat kinder than the rest of her family and more mentally stable than her cousins. However, Anne is very strict and hursh on trainees because of her belief that being tough will make them stronger. As a member of the Royal Vampire Family, Anne takes pride of being a member of the Sakamaki Household. Unlike the rest of her family, Anne doesn't drink blood from the human body but drinks human blood from bags. Which she says that she can't stand the screaming. Anne shows to have a playful side of her, especially towards her younger cousins. Although, she is a older sister figure to her cousins, she does disapproves of her cousins' current behaviors. Reveals that she misses the behaviors they had as children. History Anne was born into the Royal Vampire Family. During her childhood, Anne trained to become a soldier for the Vampire Race. Although, Anne was top at her class, many of the male trainees believed that she shouldn't be soldier because she is a girl. In her teen years, Anne was the only one in the Sakamaki family that treated the Sakamaki Brothers with love and kindness. Anne was very close to her cousins and often played the them. Despite being a teenage at that time, she acted like a older sister figure towards them. Relationships Karlheinz Anne is Karlheinz'a niece. Their relationship is unknown. However, after Yoshi claimed that he killed Karl, Anne shows a look of shock. There are hints that Anne didn't care much about her uncle. Richter Richter is Anne's uncle. Their relationship is unknown; however, on the night that Yoshi claimed the throne, Anne questioned where was he during that night. According to Anne, she won't forgive him for hurting her cousins. Cordelia Cordelia was Anne's aunt by the latter's marriage to her uncle Karlheinz. It's unknown what was Anne's relationship with Cordelia was like. However, it's revealed that Anne shows hatred towards Cordelia because of the latter's treatment towards the triplets. Beatrix Beatrix was Anne's aunt by the latter's marriage to her uncle Karlheinz. Anne's relationship with her aunt remains unknown. Although, Anne did show to have gotten along with Beatrix. Christa Christa was Anne's aunt by the latter's marriage to her uncle Karlheinz and as well her older cousin. The relationship between them is unknown. However, it's shown that Anne does for sorry for Christa because of the former's mental health. Shu Sakamaki Anne took care of Shu when he was younger. Reiji Sakamaki Anne cares about Reiji a lot but she does wishes that he wasn't so much of snob. Kino Although, Kino is an illegitimate; however, Anne does shows to care about him. Ayato Sakamaki While the two may have their differences, Anne does love Ayato very much. However, she does disapprove of his relationship with Kuro Ara. Kanato Sakamaki Despite his mental illness, Anne does care about Kanato. Subaru Sakamaki Anne shows to enjoy being with Subaru. Yoshi Sakamaki Anne was shocked when she learned that Yoshi revealed his relations with the Sakamaki household. Kuro Ara Anne shows that she disapproves of Kuro because of the latter's shameless behavior. Kimiko Hamasaki Anne seems to respect Kimiko despite the latter being a ghoul. Thomas Anne shows to be somewhat fond of Thomas. Abilities As a pure blooded vampire, Anne shows to be quite strong. She has inhuman strength, smell, sight, speed, and hearing. Trivia * Anne's name means "Favore or grace prayer". * Because the death of her uncle Karl and her aunts and her uncle Richter is missing, Anne is the only adult in the household. * She and Ayato share the same hair color. * In both in the prologue of the game and manga, Anne meets Yui. But in the anime, she appears in the end of the first episode after Yui passed out. * According to Anne, because some vampires have sensitive ears, they perfer drinking blood from bags then from the human body. Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Rich Characters Category:Immortals Category:Royalties Category:Adults Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Students Category:Homeschooled Category:Leaders Category:Alive Category:Noblities Category:Main Characters Category:Only Child Characters Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Soldiers